imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:ISecretNameI/Wingfril Times
Warning: The following article is opinion-based and may not agree with the audience ---- ---- Wingfril Times Edition #1 - January 2018 - lSecretNamel ---- Welcome to the Wingfril Times, a series of articles made by the players and for the players. ---- CROWN ROCK UPDATE WAS A STONE TO THE HEAD FOR PLAYERS ---- :Com2uS has just released version 2.3.1 of TWOM, a stunning update which includes the addition of new maps, visuals, and activities - but is the update really as glamorous as Com2uS intended it to be? Today we will cover the the rocky release of the 2.3.1 TWOM Crown Rock update. :With New Year's Eve just passing, TWOM is entering its 8th year of service. Over the past years, TWOM introduced the pet update which introduced the pet system, the Sky Castle update which introduced TWOM's first new PvP map and the Combination system, the Maze of Forest update which expanded on the main storyline, and the Costume update which introduced the new and improved visuals as well as the costume system. With so many major updates under TWOM's belt, where will players rank the most recent Crown Rock update? :Let's talk about the first major hiccup: latency and logins. The TWOM community is well aware of the lag they may experience while playing TWOM. Much of the TWOM community do not actually mind the latency however, the Crown Rock update seems to have changed that. Many players are furious about the amount of lag they experience while playing the 2.3.1 version of TWOM. Every passing major update seems to have some sort of affect on the latency in the game and now it seems that it is unacceptable. In addition to the latency problems, players are unable to login with many players unable to either open the application or pass the server selection page. Com2uS has slowly been seeing to the login fails but is the amount of time they are taking to address this problem really appropriate? Com2uS had to use a total of 12 hours to update the game and repair logins for Android users and claims that they will take another 24 hours before iOS users can login. sDewpearls, a middleman from the Bigmama server and an iOS user, was asked about not being able to login to the game. She said that she was "not surprised" that Com2uS was taking so long to fix TWOM's login problems, which speaks about the service Com2uS is providing to its loyal and paying customers. Com2uS is taking an absurdly long time to fix these major problems which is unacceptable for such a large gaming company. Will Com2uS have further attempts to also solve the latency problems in the game and if so, how many more updates and how much more time will they take? :Another feature of the Crown Rock update was the change of font. Much of the text in the game, including player tags, item statistics, and skill descriptions had their font updated to a 'newer' font. For the readers who are slightly new to the game, this font change is not actually new. Com2uS attempted the exact same change in 2012 and it did not sit well with the community. Com2uS received many complaints during the time of the 2012 update to revert the font which they ended up complying to. The reason of why Com2uS decided to try the font change again will remain a mystery but prompts a serious issue: is Com2uS going to listen to their players? The fact that Com2uS brought about the font update again may help answer that question. In addition to the visual sores arising from the font change, there are many speculations that the updated font actually causes the game to lag. Many users claim that they experienced the same, unusual lag during the font change in the 2012 update. Will Com2uS decide to revert the font change and more importantly, will removing the updated font improve the overall game experience? :Now let's talk about the focal point of the Crown Rock update: the new map and the guild content. Although the Crown Rock update was only part of the upcoming Guild Siege update, the content that Com2uS already implemented into the game allows speculation on what the Guild Siege will mean for the game and its players. The new map, Crown Rock, takes place atop the mountains of the Inotia continent and is actually the second appearance of the name "Crown Rock", with the first being a temporary event held during the month of July 2017. Crown Rock includes a multitude of new maps, NPCs, monsters, and a lead in to the upcoming Guild Sieges. Guilds will eventually be able to compete against other guilds for rewards and the possession of the 'Serain's Altair'. Possession of the Altair will allow members of the possessing guild to enter exclusive maps and reap exclusive benefits. The update may sound interesting on paper but what does it mean for the average player base? Is this, perhaps, an update 'for the rich' and already 'pro'? It does not take the Guild Siege update to know that the best guild(s) made of the top players will win every single siege battle, leaving all of the lower tier guilds with average players in the dust. The guild that wins the Guild Siege will have access to exclusive maps and will acquire benefits that may contribute to the strengthening of the players in those guilds. This may ultimately make them even stronger, causing a snowball effect that will allow the top guild to remain the top guild and prevent the majority of the player base from experiencing this portion of the game. Will Com2uS implement a way so that the average player base can get a chance at these benefits or will the rich just become richer? :The Crown Rock update seems to have disappointed a lot of players however Com2uS should be given some credit. Aside from the latency and other complaints, the content of the Crown Rock update touches upon some of the major focal points of the game which include a slight extension of the storyline and the upcoming expansion of the PvP system. Delilahx3, a player from the Bigmama server says she is impressed with the update and that "it is nice that there isn't just usd content." Those working at Com2uS have outdone themselves and should be appreciated for the content in which they introduced, and will introduce in the future. ---- ---- Warning: The following article is opinion-based and may not agree with the audience Category:Blog posts